In audio processing and other electrical signal controls, a typical fader is a device, element, or interface that enables user-control of the amplitude of various input signals. For example, a set of audio faders may allow a processing engineer to selectively and smoothly adjust the amplitude for a number of individual input signals before combining (or mixing) the signals into one or more output signals for recording. Faders are often constructed using either linear sliders (or movers) or linear knobs physically attached to various actuation components through a number of gears, chains, belts, bands, and/or potentiometers. In the case of motorized faders, actuation components connected to electronic control circuitry or programming may drive the physical position of fader controls in response to desired signal level conditions. Historically, adjustment of the physical position has been accomplished through physically connected control mechanisms.